This project aims to optimize the lead formulation of epothilone D encapsulated in a stable nanoparticle for the treatment of solid malignancies, and assist in providing for the GMP manufacturing and GLP toxicology studies required for IND submission and translation into human clinical trials. The optimized formulation should demonstrate improvements in plasma pharmacokinetics in a cannulated rat model as well as improved antitumor efficacy in tumor xenograft models in mice. The optimized lead formulation technique will be transferred to Intezyne's GMP manufacturing partner for production of material for the GLP animal studies necessary for IND submission.